The edge of the base is designed in such away that it has at least two regions, a first region being situated closer to the housing wall and the second region being further removed from the housing wall. A device in which a pressure sensor having a base is situated in a pressure sensor housing is already known from the patent document German Published Patent Application No. 199 19 112.